<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the slow process of healing by wyvernknighted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656284">the slow process of healing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernknighted/pseuds/wyvernknighted'>wyvernknighted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Injury, Implied/Referenced Near Death Experience, Lucisev week, Lucisev week 2021, Nonsexual Nudity, Post-Canon, Severa and Lucina soft moments ;w;, rated m for nudity to be safe ;;</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernknighted/pseuds/wyvernknighted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been ten years since the fall of Grima, and Lucina’s wounds were only just beginning to fade. As she takes stock of her scars, she and her wife, Severa, reflect on the past. </p><p>Written for day 3 of Lucisev week for the prompts war and comfort</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucina/Serena | Severa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the slow process of healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>established relationship fluff is perhaps my favorite thing to write so I wanted to try it for these two. they deserve a restful life after the events of fe:a (do not ask about how the fates timeline works in this I have no clue don't think about it)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been ten years since the fall of Grima, and Lucina’s wounds were only just beginning to fade.</p><p>She regarded them in the mirror now – a jagged cut around her shoulder, the remnants of a burn splashed across her collar bone. A large diagonal slice, courtesy of Grima’s own Levin Sword, cutting and shocking across her chest. She had almost died from that one on the night of their final battle. Bleeding out, she had thought her last sight would be those clouds, an endless violet stretching above. But a concerned face had hovered over her, before she lost consciousness. The panicked gaze of her dearest ally, Severa. She even felt the hurried press of hands to her side, bandages or torn cloth she did not know. With Severa’s aid, though, she could close her eyes knowing that she would be alright – if she died, or lived, that was up to fate. But at least the last person she saw was her dearest. At least she could trust that should she fall for the last time, Severa would be right there alongside her.</p><p>She had woken up from that wound, miraculously, and Severa remained by her side even still.</p><p>She stood beside her now, Lucina realized as she glanced from her wound into the mirror’s reflection.</p><p>“You’re up early.” She said, dropping the edge of her shirt.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Severa stepped beside her. She had kept her hair long even after all this time. It sat heavily on her shoulders, a thick red. She posed her question, bluntness and concern equally present in her stance as she crossed her arms. Lucina almost smiled just from the familiarity of it, how much she still looked herself from those early years in the past.</p><p>“Taking stock.” Lucina shrugged. “You’d think the scars would fade eventually. It’s been, what, a decade?”</p><p>“Some of mine have started to fade.” Severa pulled up her sleeve, showing the slice of lighter skin across her bicep. “This one, you can barely notice unless you’re looking for it.” Lucina knew to look for it, though. She knew the remnants of war across Severa’s skin well, almost as well as her own. She pressed a soft hand against her skin, feeling the slight raise of scar tissue.</p><p>“That’s good,” She murmured. “I’m glad yours are at least fading.”</p><p>Severa leaned into her, huffing out a sigh. “Maybe it’s because most of yours are from risen. Or, Grima? I think the magic might have something to do with it.”</p><p>Lucina hummed. “Could be. Perhaps a question for a healer.”</p><p>“Yeah probably.” Severa snorted, the air puffing lightly against Lucina’s cheek. “Last I heard, Brady was off traveling the countryside with his fiddle.”</p><p>“A violin, I think.” Lucina said. “Do you really think Maribelle would have let him have a fiddle?”</p><p>“Ugh, whatever you know what I mean.” Severa wrapped an arm around Lucina’s waist. “Could I take a look?”</p><p>“At the scar?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Severa reply held a melancholic air.</p><p>“Very well then.” Lucina pulled away from her and slid off her shirt. It wasn’t anything new between the two of them. But the way Severa lightly traced her fingers along the edges of her scar, as if her touch could mend the thickened, discolored skin, struck Lucina differently. Perhaps it was the passage of time, but she had grown used to Severa’s touch over the years. Now, however, it was as if she were touching her for the first time, her expression so endeared to Lucina. Severa often wore a mask of bravado, to push away and deflect from those who had not yet earned her trust. But the bond they shared ran deep, had for years and Lucina never failed to appreciate the drop in her guard. Between the two of them Lucina saw a sincere tenderness in her eyes. It pulled at her heart, reminded her of the love the two of them shared, had sworn to across the altar.</p><p>She placed a hand on Severa’s shoulder. “It’s alright.” Severa’s eyes flew to meet her own, and she had guessed correctly. It was guilt that burned in her gaze.</p><p>“I could have stopped it.” She said bitterly. “I was so close to you. I could have pushed you out of the way, or—”</p><p>“Or what?” Lucina’s hand tightened involuntarily at the implied words. “Please don’t say you would have taken the hit for me.”</p><p>“It was close.” Severa sighed. “I just wish I could have prevented it.”</p><p>“But I survived.” Lucina tried to coax a smile from Severa, thumb brushing along her shoulder in a wide arc. “And I couldn’t have done so without you. Your help was vital to me then. It still is, now.”</p><p>Severa’s hand lay flat against Lucina’s abdomen, no longer as dense with muscle as it had once been. Her calloused fingertips brushed against the soft skin of her belly as she refused to meet Lucina’s eye. “I’m glad I was there for you then. And…” She paused, worrying her lip for just a moment. “I’m happy that, even after all this time, we’ve stuck together.”</p><p>“As am I.” Lucina leaned down, pressing a kiss to Severa’s cheek. Severa turned towards her, their lips meeting in a practiced way. Kisses between them ranged in emotion, some feeling like a habit while others brought the world spinning to a halt, paused reality for a moment of peace. This one was more like the latter. Severa kissed Lucina like the world hadn’t ended for them once, like the peace they now shared was untinged by the grief of a cursed future. Because, at last, they found themselves living in one that held a hopeful light.</p><p>Lucina broke away from the kiss and was content to find Severa smiling, just slightly. Even all those years ago, she would have been content if it had been Severa’s countenance that was her final sight of this realm. And so, each time she saw her, she tried to savor it. From this moment to the last, Lucina hoped she would share as much of her life as she could offer to Severa. After so long spent alone, so much suffered, it was the least either of them deserved.</p><p>Lucina pressed her forehead to Severa’s. “Thank you, my love.”</p><p>“Always, for you.” Severa replied, a whisper shared between the two of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love the lucisev dynamic so much and I might write more for them when I get the chance/more free time again ;w; thanks for reading! &lt;3</p><p>find me <a href="https://twitter.com/wyvernknighted">on twitter</a> still into fe:a in 2021</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>